Rhaegan Targaryen
Full Name: Rhaegan Targaryen IMVU Username: TheMurderDoll House/Clan: Targaryen House Words: 'Fire and Blood' Ruling House: Targaryen Title(s): Heir to the Iron Throne Crown Prince of the Seven Kingdoms Prince of Dragonstone Dragonlord Master of Coin Ser Age: 27 Date of Birth: 28/07/373 AL Place of Birth: Kings Landing Gender: Male Orientation: Heterosexual Occupation: Knight of the realm Master of Coin on the Small Council Religion: The Seven (Although not particularly devout) Status: Alive - Single Alignment: Chaotic Neutral General Appearance: Rhaegan Targaryen is considered by many to be quite handsome, many marking his appearance similar to that of his great Grandfather and namesake, Rhaegar Targaryen. Tall and well built, he has sharp features, as well as a notably slim face and pronounced jawline, with strong cheekbones. His hair falls to his chest and is often worn loose, although occasionaly tied back for occasions such as tournaments and so on. He possesses the purple-tinged eyes of his line, his being notably a deep indigo in contast to his siblings' lighter shades. His physique is well-toned from years of martial pursuit alongside his academic education. Hair Colour: Platinum blonde Eye Colour: Indigo Skin Tone: Slightly sun-kissed Height: 6'2 Weight: 189 lbs Build: Well-built and muscled. Scars: Several scars received throughout combat training. Tattoos: None Piercings: None Other Distinguishing Marks: None Lineage: Aegon VI and Daenerys Targaryen Father: Aemon I (49) Mother: Rhaenys Targaryen (Deceased) Brothers: None Sisters: Visenya Targaryen (24) Rhayne Targaryen (22) Sons: None Daughters: None Other: Merril Baratheon (Younger sibling-esque friend) Drogon (103) Named in homage after Daenerys's first husband, the Dothraki warlord Khal Drogo, Drogon was born along with his two brothers from the fires of Drogo's cremation, the man seemingly giving his life for the three Dragons to live. Drogon was ridden by Daenerys into Kings Landing upon the Targaryen reconquest of Westeros. From then on, he was given to the next generations future ruler in tradition, with Rhaegan becoming the latest in line to take on the mantle of Drogon's rider. His scales are as black as coal, while his wings, horns and spinal plates are all of a blood red, his eyes two pits of burning fire. As the largest of the three, Drogon is known to more the most aggresive an territorial of the group, and will not hesitate to display his power and dominance if challenged. His fire is that of a black hue mixed with embers of red. Due to his almost gargantuan size and ferocity, Drogon is often believed to be the reincarnation of Balerion, the Black Dread. Allies: Visenya Targaryen Rhayne Targaryen Merril Baratheon Targaryen Loyalists Enemies: Enemies of the Crown House Lannister Overall Personality: Unlike many of his Targaryen forefathers, Rhaegan has seemingly escaped from the worst of the madness strain the plagued his family, although aspects of it can still be found in his tempermant. On the surface, he comes across as rather charming, witty and polite, but can be seen as highly unpredictable, as his temper is well known to suddenly turn and flare. While he never seeks to cause unnecessary violence and suffering, Rhaegan can come across as rather merciless and unrelenting if pushed, never allowing himself to be made a fool of or mocked. Despite this, he tries his best to present himself as a favourable man at all times, and is not above humility and sympathy for others. Likes/Obssessions: Music (Particularly the harp) Literature (Notably history and language books) Knowledge Dornish Wine Intelligence in others Intellectual Conversation Dislikes/Pet Peeves: Rudeness Arrogance Cheap Ale Vulgar Smells Cabbage Dimwits Fears/Phobias: The Targaryens once again falling from power. Hobbies/Interests: Practicing Swordcraft Reading Playing the harp Horseriding Tending to Drogon Physical Skills: Swordplay - Trained from the age he could walk as the heir to the Iron Throne, Rhaegan is highly trained and discipline in most froms of swordplay, a longsword being his preferred blade of choice. Jousting - Although Rhegan is hardly one to enjoy violence, he is as trained with the lance as he is with the sword. Being the Crown Prince, it is always expected of him to partake in tourneys, and so he must keep his skills up to comply. Agility - When not in full armour, and surprisingly given his height, Rhaegan is quite quick on his feet and lithe. Archery - Also trained in archery, while no master marksman, he is still a decent shot. Hand to Hand Combat - Along with his training with weapons, Rhaegan is also skilled in hand to hand combat, preferring precision over power, but also using his frame to his advantage. Musicmanship - Rhaegan is also a highly skilled musician, favouring the harp as his ancestor Rhaegar once did, and can play to a high standard. Intellectual Skills: Leadership Skills - The Maesters of Kings Landing trained Rhaegan from a young age in the art of leadership and consiquential decisions, to be fair and just while not succumbing to weakness or being used as a puppet. Photographic Memory - From almost the moment he could talk, Aerys discovered his son possessed an almost photographic memory, recalling the most minor events with ease as well as anything he had learned. It continues to be of the utmost use. Financial Studies - One of Rhaegan's finest assets lies in his knowledge of finance, how to spend money effectively and more importantly, how to make it. Strategy - While never expected to be a leader of war, Rhaegan was nevertheless schooled in strategy and the art of battle and siege warfare. He was also trained in pursuits such as cyvasse and mapreading. Multilingual - As fitting of a Westerosi noble and prince, Rhaegan is able to speak in several languages, being fluent in the Common Tongue, the Trade Tongue and the Braavosi version of Low Valyrian, which was taught to him by one of the Maesters at Kings Landing. Furthermore from the teachings, he has a good knowledge of what there is left of High Valyrian, as well as the Dothraki Language, Languge of Asshai and Lhazareen. Charm - Given his natural good looks and intelligence, Rhaegan often displays an aptitude in charm, drawing many people to him, but also using it in business ventures and so on. Weapons: Blackfyre - One of the legendary Valyrain Steel blades of House Targaryen, if was wielded first by Aegon the Conqueror and down his line, until it was passed to the Targaryen bastard Daemon Blackfyre. The blade itself went missing after the Blackfyre Rebellion but following a Targaryen excavation ordered by Aegon VI, the blade was found along with several artifacts and handed down the Targaryen line once more. Aemon gave his son the blade as soon as he grew too frail to use it, and Rhaegan keeps it by his side at all times. Clothing Style: Wearing only the finest of clothes, Rhaegan can always be seen donning the reds and black of his house colours, usually being seen wearing a red tabard with a black three-head dragon sigil. Armour: Rhaegan has two sets of armour, the first, a tabard bearing the Targaryen sigil worn over a suit of chainmail or polished steel plate, while the other is his famed set modelled after his ancestor Rhaegar's, a suit of ebony steel plate , with several rubies encrusted in the chestpiece resembeling the Targaryen sigil. Background: Rhaegan Targaryen came into the world the morn of the 28th July, 374 AL, several decades after his ancestors Aegon and Daenerys had taken Westeros back for the Targaryen name. Born to Aemon I and his sister/wife Rhaenys, Rhaegan was a happy healthy babe with deep indigo irises and a short shock of platinum blonde hair, he was everything the couple had hoped for and they named him Rhaegan, to honour the couples' own father and grandfather respectively. Aemon in particular delighted in the fact he had sired an heir to carry on the family line, although he was by no means a model father, spending most of his time absent, drinking and whoring across Westeros. Meanwhile, Rhaenys doted on her son, refusing to let him out of her sight and for wet nurses and the like to raise him, as was the general custom. In his second year, Rhaenys once again fell pregnant and gave birth to a girl, naming her Visenya. At the time, Rhaegan was too young to truly have an opinion on his new sibling, but warmed to her nevertheless. Years after, Visenya was followed by a final girl, who was given the name Rhayne. As soon as Rhaegan had learned his first words, he was set about his teachings in order to become his father's heir, and even as a child was expected to learn for the most part of the day in order to maximise his potential. Rhaegan was often taught privately, especially in regard to academics, as Aemon insisted the Dragon Prince should have no distractions in his learning, and as a result, began to spend less and less time with his family, although not out of choice. Shortly after he passedhis seventh nameday, his mother was stricken with illness, and despite the care the masesters gave her, passed on to the next life within the week. Aemon had never truly shown his wife love as such, but her death affected him for the worse, and he became colder. Rhaegan also was not unaffected by the tragedy, and become more withdrawn and somewhat contemplative, even at his young age. It was then the first signs of the Targaryen madness lingering within him started to bloom, as he was have sudden mood swings, sometimes quite severe. In due time, Rhaegan had grown into what many considered to be a fine young man. Along with his siblings, he personified the Targaryen template, with his long flowing platinum hair, deep purple eyes and strong build. Having spent years in study, Rhaegan was in his own right considered an academic prodigy, and was even invited to study at the citadel for a time, which although reluctant at first, Aemon eventually agreed to. For all his academic achievements, Rhaegan had also become highly skilled in martial pursuits, which had been a vital part of his teachings. The boy entered his first tourney at the age of fifteen, and although he was beaten in the latter rounds, put on a valiant display of skill, earning the respect of many knights his senior, as well as the eye of many a lady of the kingdom. Rhaegan did his best to remain humble of his praise, though it only seemed to make his father more twisted and envious of his heir, having never himself experienced such popularity or praise from his subjects. Rhaegan was thereby banned from entering tourneys by his father, much to his dismay, and his dislike for Aemon began to grow within. Rhaegan felt cheated of both his inheritance and honour by his father and the two began a more strained relationship than ever. Noticing his son's resent, Aemon gifted Rhaegan on his 16th nameday with two precious Targaryen heirlooms: the Valyrian Steel sword Blackfyre, and Dragon, the eldest and largest of the Targaryen's three dragons. Rhaegan knew it was only a ploy to try and sait him, and he saw the gift of a sword without the means to use it as an insult. Nevertheless, he thanked his father and feigned humbleness. Tired of his father's petty behaviour only ever growing, Rhaegan took the opportunity to take part in the tourney of Aemon's forty first nameday, himself sixteen at the time. Entering under a false identity, as a son of a Targaryen retainer, he disguised his looks under an old suit of armour, forgoing the use of Blackfyre lest it give him away. Much to the suprise of not only the spectators but also himself, Rhaegan managed to win the joust and came within three men of winning the melee. The crowds cheered on and on for the mystery kinght, and when Aemon asked him to remove his helmet, Rhaegan had no choice but to comply. His long platinum hair fell down to his chest and his indigo irises stared up at his father as the crowd only cheered more for their prince. As one of the tournament winners, Aemon was forced to knight his son out of tradition, the seething rage in his eyes clear as his son's ever growing popularity compared to his own. Soon after his eighteenth nameday, the Master of Coin on the Small Council, Horace Buckwell, died at the age of sixty three, leaving the position vacant and in need of filling. As to spite his son from active participation in knightly duties and also to take advantage of his superior memory, Aemon placed Rhaegan as the new Master of Coin, the youngest member of the Small Council. Hardly being in a position to refuse, Rhaegan begrudingly accepted the role, and made admirable progress considering the almost legendary reputation of his predecessor being renowed as one of the most finically-minded men of the century. It was then that Aemon started to truly test his son, by starting to up his already lavish lifestyle. Years passed and while Westeros moved on, although the time seemed to drag on for the eldest Dragon Prince. Whereas Aegon was free to roam and wander, and Visenya would always be permitted to venture out, Rhaegan was tied to the Keep with his duties and his post, and it only made him resent his father more and more, especially as Aemon had not ceased indulging in the life not even he could afford. Father and son spoke less and less, and avoided each other more and more, with Rhaegan often now too busy to even come eat in the hall with his family. At the age of forty eight, soon after Rhaegan's twenty fifth nameday, Aemon began to show signs of deterioration of his mental and physical state, and was soon regularly confined to his bed by the maesters. Though not entirely, this took some pressure off the Prince, as his father's unnecessary spenditure died down, and Aemon himself was physically unable to monitor his children's activity. Things remained stable, until the nearing of Aemon's fiftieth nameday, when Rhaegan was given the news of just exactly what his father expected. The amount itself it would cost threatened to bankrupt Westeros, but Aemon would not hear a word of no, and Rhaegan was forced to pull out all the stops, borrowing money from everyone such as his brother to the Iron Bank to cover every last expense, while still maintaining a balanced economy with Westeros. Whispers went round that it was Rhaegan who was truly leading Westeros now, and not his father, and no sooner did the rumours creep to Aemon's ear, he summoned his son before him, to remind him who was King. Rhaegan had never even intended to try and upstage his father, and the notion that he was some kind of usurper caused him for the first time to turn on his father, calling him out on all the flaws the man carried. From that day on, Aemon grew ever the more cautious of Rhaegan, seeing him as a very real threat to his power. Rhaegan still stands as the Master of Coin, ever supportive of his family and his kingdom-to-be, but more than willing to do the right thing......whatever it takes...... RP Logs *The Dragon, the Faun and the Rabbit Theme Song Hail To The King - Avenged Sevenfold